1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to therapeutic device, and more particularly to a therapeutic sleeve device for assisting a patient with physical rehabilitation of an arm or shoulder injury.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Granville et al., WO 01/10508, teaches a position sensor device, which is attachable to a user and is able to indicate the position and/or motion of a body part of the user, for physical rehabilitation of injured limbs. The device includes a sleeve (e.g., glove, sock, armband, ring, bracelet, legband, anklet) that includes a sensor such as an accelerometer, gyroscope, potentiometer, or similar sensor. The sleeve preferably includes an accelerometer on the thigh and one on the ankle, and also an angle sensor at the knee. In one embodiment, the device includes an accelerometer at the ankle and one at the elbow. In another, the device is incorporated into a sock, and further includes pressure sensors.
Harms et al., WO 2009/112281, teaches various forms of “smart textiles” for “posture classification” (i.e., orientation and movement of at least one body segment, preferably to detect changes in posture, body movements, and various physical activities). It preferably includes a loose fitting garment (e.g., long sleeve shirt) that includes an apparatus for detection of the orientation of at least one body segment integrated to the garment. The garment includes a plurality of sensing terminals and at least one processing unit in communication with the terminals. The sensors discussed in this reference may include accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, and a range of alternative sensors. The sensors are not placed with precision, but depend upon various discussed methods to attempt to track movements with acceptable precision despite the variable movement of the garment. Placement of the various sensors is different than in the subject invention.
Brann, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,576, teaches a movement sensor device and method to monitor and train an individual on proper motion during physical activities, such as work. The system employs an electronic device which tracks and monitors an individual's motion through the use of an accelerometer capable of measuring parameters associated with the individual's movement. The device also employs a user-programmable microprocessor which receives, interprets, stores and responds to data relating to the movement parameters. The downloadable, self-contained device can be worn at various positions along the torso or appendages being monitored depending on the specific physical task being performed. The device also detects the speed of movements made while the device is being worn. When a pre-programmed recordable event is recognized, the device records the time and date of the occurrence while providing feedback to the wearer via visual, audible and/or tactile warnings.
Seyl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,472, teaches a joint movement monitoring system that includes a carrier configured for wearing by a user around a wrist (arm band, glove, etc.). The system includes a plurality of position sensors coupled with the carrier for sensing various hand positions of the subject. The preferred carrier is in the form of an elastic wrist band that encompasses the wrist and adjacent portions of the hand and forearm without covering any portions of the subject's fingers. The preferred sensors include Hall effect sensors mounted to the carrier on the forearm side of the wrist.
Gal, U.S. 2006/0122528, teaches clothing that includes various sensors for monitoring movements of a user. The sensors are sensitive to expansion and contractions of underlying regions of a monitored subject.
Johansson et al., U.S. 2011/0137138, teaches a portable apparatus for managing a plurality of events related to a patient and for recording and storing input data related to said events is disclosed. The apparatus includes a sensor to record measurements related to a motion exercise. Further, a storage unit is arranged to retrievably store patient input data and measurements to enable diagnosing a neurological disease.
J.P. 2010507398 (Japanese reference), teaches a limb movement monitoring system that includes a motion sensor operably mounted in a garment.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.